Hero
by What2callmyself
Summary: I'M BACK! Bwuahahaha! Here I have an interesting little fic that my friend told me was cute(:P) so READ and tell me what you think, or just ignore me!


What2callmyself? May 25th, 2004  
  
"Hero"  
  
A/N: Yay! My second fic! I had little annoying fairies buzzing around telling me to write this, so now that I did they still WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!! ARG!! –um...? Anyway, yes I know this is weird and very OOC but tomorrow is my birthday SO THERE!! ( completely irrelevant :P Well I hope you like, and if you don't I will not take liability for the amount of life lost in the time taken to read this. Heeheehee.  
  
Disclaimer thingy: Okay forgive me I'm still new at this (I didn't do this on my first fic) I do not own YYH ( if I did then I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction on the internet. I also do not own the song "Hero" by Mariah Carey. If anyone is confused I am the "Creative" cough cough, ahem, force behind this and my other fic "A Song For the Lonely" –in which I actually did write the lyrics to. I WILL NOT tolerate plagiarism (Why am I even bothering?) (and you get the point.  
  
Here we go!!  
  
Here he was again. The sixth night in a row. The sixth night sitting in this particular tree. This one tree revealed a sight that no other could give. On the same level as the branch he sat upon was a window. This was the window that let him see into his best friend's room. –Not that he would ever say Kurama was his friend to his face. The seemingly moody, short- tempered, murderous and unemotional little fire demon never let anyone know how he felt. –Besides emotions were a weakness, he refused to be weak. But one emotion kept him rooted to that spot in his tree. One emotion that kept making him unable to tear his gaze away from the redheaded boy inside doing his homework. One emotion, confusion, and a question, why?  
  
Hiei's POV #Why am I constantly coming back here? Why do I stay in Ningenkai when I belong in Makai? What is it that binds me here, forever watching you? [Yeah, okay, I'm only gonna say this once. If by any reason you get a weird feeling let me assure you they are totally STRAIGHT! But if your mind has already gone done that other road, I guess I can't help that now can I?] I don't get it. I admit kitsune, you have me stumped. I've been sitting in this tree for six, SIX nights in a row, but I have been here so many times before this. I know it has something to do with you, but even through all this watching you have yet to give me an answer. Hn. Guess I'll just have to find out for myself.  
I have gone along this train of thought for sometime. Not sure what to think about my conclusion. As I sit here and continue "stalking", as Yusuke and the baka would say, you do not pause from that ningen crap called homework. Pheh, such a waste of time. This life has made you soft fox.  
Much to my dismay the silence of the night is broken by some obnoxious ningen who decided to play that thing called a stereo really loud. Even from across the street I can hear that infernal racket they think is music. I do my best to ignore the annoying screeches and wails and go back to fox watching. Just as I predicted, you haven't moved from you desk. Utterly pointless.  
Night has progressed and you're still slaving away. For the hundredth time I am considering killing that annoying ningen across the street. That jumble of irritating screeches and howls has gone on for hours. But no. I keep my ki hidden, lest you find out I've been watching you. Besides, violating parole and getting a cell in Reikai jail is not worth one baka ona's life. But that damned noise! I even start to get up from my perch when a softer melody comes to my ears. I settle back down and sheath my katana –when had I drawn it out?#  
  
There's a hero, if you look inside your heart, you don't have to be afraid, of what you are.  
  
#This was rich. Him a hero? That was laughable. And a heart, can't say I possess one of those. As for being afraid, I fear nothing, though, everything should fear me. Fear and strength is how the world works. If you try to act the "hero" you only get slaughtered.#  
  
There's an answer, if you look into your soul, and the sorrow that you know, will melt away.  
  
#I'm still looking for the answer to my question, but I'm not going to find it through my soul. It's blacker than the night, and rightly so, there is nothing to be found there. Pheh, I've known a lot of pain, a lot of anger, sorrow? Some of that too, but it won't all just magically disappear.#  
  
And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong, and you finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.  
  
#A hero huh? Haven't encountered one yet, I don't deserve a second glance anyway. Fear, he had no fear and he knew hot to survive on his own. Strength, that's all you need to survive. Hope, he didn't hope, but he had his strength. The downright truth is, anyone who even thinks the Forbidden Child is a hero should suffer death for their own stupidity.#  
  
It's a long road, when you face the world alone, no one reaches out a hand, for you to hold  
  
#Okay THAT"S true. Life is a long and perilous road full of hardships, and being the Forbidden Child, being cast away from everyone and rejected by everyone ( I've been alone. But I deserve to be alone. There's no one who would want to befriend me. Hn...no one...except for you. Strange. You pause a moment to stretch, hands reaching out, one towards the window. Hn. How could one forget those times you would try to get me to open up, as if it would make everything hurt less? Always reaching out to others, pheh, kitsune, you have enough problems, why do you want everyone else's? I don't understand. What I understand less is why you seem to always want to reach out to me, no matter how many times I push you away. Me of all the possible beings in the world, you want to be friends with me. You're stupid fox, I always knew that, but you're an insane stupid fox. I just don't get it.#  
  
{Why am I continuing with this monstrosity? I don't know what the heck this is supposed to be}  
  
You can find love, if you search within yourself, and the emptiness you felt will disappear  
  
#Love? Evil, foulest of words, in his opinion. He would never know what that was and never wanted to find out –another pathetic emotion. He was never to know love or be loved. Anyone who even thought of associating that word with me would die. Except for you. You tell me I love my sister, more than just wanting to protect her, and yet you are still alive. Another thing I don't understand, why are you always an exception? Constantly baffling me with your ways and all those hidden meanings behind your words. I guess though, as much as it irks me to admit it, you are right kitsune, deep inside myself I love my sister, Yukina. The sweet and gentle being, utterly pure like he was not, I love her for that and she deserves to remain untainted. And while I am being honest with myself, I guess I have "love for a friend" as you said once. You're my best friend, and only one at that, Yusuke's tolerable, and the baka? Well let's just say that baka ningen is lucky I haven't murdered him mercilessly yet. I guess now I'm not so empty anymore, I have two people in my life where there was no one. Now that I know this, is that why I continue to watch over you? You're my friend? It feels like there's more to this answer, more that I have to find out, and I'm not sure if I'm gonna like it. Dammit you stupid fox! You're driving me slowly insane, I'm even thinking about these stupid ningen mannerisms of yours! And I STILL can't free myself from this tree!#  
  
And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive, so when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong, and you finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.  
  
#You know what's it like to live in Makai, and yet you still want to carry on these ningen formalities. You show kindness to others but that's a weakness you can't afford. But you are still here; do these beloved emotions of yours actually make you as strong as you say they do? Stupid fox! You're gonna get yourself killed! But if you can live like that maybe...I could....just a little, do that too. Pheh, who am I kidding? You and those bakas have changed me so much without you even knowing. And yet...#  
  
Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow, but don't let anyone take them away, hold on, there will be tomorrow, in time, you'll find the way  
  
#How could he have ever dreamt that things would be like they are now. SO different from what he knew, but rather, finding himself to like it. He never had a dream that was as beautiful as what he had now. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to it. His sister, Yukina, was still her sweet and innocent self, safe and protected, and away from the Koorime that had exiled him. Granted, she had to suffer the oaf's company, but even being the clumsy baka that he is, he'll do his best to protect her as well. My friends, too. Who knew he would actually have someone that special? Kurama, Yusuke, maybe even the baka, they were his friends, and he was happy with that. Anyone who ever tried to destroy this beautiful picture would meet a fate worse then death. For tomorrow, and all the tomorrows after he'll do what he can to preserve this precious image.#  
  
And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on, and you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive, so when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong, and you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you.  
  
#Yes, without anyone ever knowing, himself included until now, he had a hero. That was the redheaded boy he was still watching, that had now fallen asleep at the desk. Kurama had saved him in more ways then one. He had put his life on the line, decided to try his luck, and tie his fate with mine, when they had gone on trial. If he hadn't done that, I would surely not be here right now, but in the depths of Reikai jail. Idiot fox, you could have gotten off scot-free but you helped me at a cost to you. But then slowly, and ever so discreetly, you taught me to open up, you gave me a chance to experience new emotions, and different viewpoints- things I have always shut out with a vengeance. Hn, kitsune no baka, you not only saved me from others, you saved me from myself.  
  
And you find see the truth, that a hero lies in you  
  
#Hiei jumped as the sky suddenly erupted in a silent downpour. He grimaced, and then made his way to the window, sliding it open and entering the room, sliding the window shut so the rain would stay out. He gave the sleeping figure a look that said "baka fox" and put the boy to bed [again stop with the bad thoughts people! :P] and thought: Arigato(?-sorry I'm dyslexic, I can't spell to save my life!) Kurama, for what you have done- though I'll never tell you. As for me being a hero, hn...not yet.  
  
A/N: And well that's it. All I have to say is that I am completely and utterly ashamed of myself for writing this. I mean seriously, WHAT the heck IS this supposed to be? Anyway...where are those damn fairies? I'm gonna kill them for doing this to me! (Oh, I apologize for the mild cussing! )  
  
(Fairies buzz around head annoyingly)  
  
Fairy: Ha! You can't do anything to us!  
  
Fairy2: Yeah! We're magic!  
  
Fairy3: You can't kill magic!  
  
What2callmyself?: Oh? We'll see about that. (Goes to get something)  
  
(Fairies zoom around irritating people, until what2callmyself? Returns with something behind her back)  
  
What2callmyself?: Now that I have my magical mallet, I'll squish you all! (Evil insane laugh)  
  
Fairies: AH! Run away!  
  
What2callmyself?: (about to run after them but stops) Oh, wanna bring up my self-esteem? Leave me a birthday present and review!!  
  
Fairies: (from afar) Yeah! Review and she might not kill us!  
  
What2callmyself?: I don't think so! (Runs after Fairies)  
  
Fairies: MEEP!!!  
  
Background: hear lots of banging, crashing, and high-pitched screams...what could possibly be going on?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF ANNOYING AND IRRITATING FAIRIES!! 


End file.
